The Proposal and the Promise
by Necko-San
Summary: The gang are living in Hawaii for awhile. Each pair having their own romantic problems and the new moon is coming, the one time when Inuyasha becomes demon.
1. Chapter 1

The Proposal and the Promise

_An Inu-Yasha Fan Fiction by Necko-San_

"Ah I'm late for work!" yelled Kagome. 'Oh god it's school all over again.' Kagome turned off her alarm and quickly ran into the bathroom. Luckily she was not undressed nor in the shower for she found Miroku in it with his digital camera (a.k.a. the Miroku Shots).

"You are such a pervert. Get out!" said Kagome to Miroku.

"Oh calm down, I gave up on you years ago. I thought you were Sango so I….." Miroku was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Kagome are you okay? Answer me!" shouted Inuyasha from down stairs.

"I'm fine, but Miroku sure isn't," replied Kagome. Indeed he wasn't for she had just hit him upside the head with a lamp near by.

"Now get out Miroku! I'm late!"

Miroku went down stairs and talked with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" said Miroku.

"What?"

"Is Kagome on her period?"

"I dunno."

Inuyasha continued, "You're lucky I'm not going to tell Sango what you were going to do, cause if she knew she would kick your ass so hard you wouldn't be able to-"

"Don't finish that sentence," interrupted Miroku.

"Anyways, come and sit down, have some of this Captain Crunch, we just bought new boxes the other day."

"Sure. You know I'm glad we took a time share on this Hawaii getaway. To bad in four months we have to go back to Anaheim and finish our work there."

"Yeah, Kagome is great. Her job isn't though, even if it did transfer her here, she's been even more stressed. Also it's almost the new moon."

"Oh yeah, the one time a month you become a demon. I wonder how Kagome would react if she were to see you like that."

"I know what if she won't love me anymore? I don't know what'd I'd do."

"Yes, but we'll find a way to distract her. Don't worry."

"I'm leaving," said Kagome as she walked down stairs. She had her hair up into a neat pony tail with a few strands of hair hanging near each of her ears. Inuyasha couldn't notice the way her fancy blouse and mid-thigh-high skirt hugged her figure. He was worried that Miroku was noticing too, but Sango had just walked in with something skimpier on.

"Oh, hello Sango. How was training for the police academy," Kagome greeted.

"It was great. Hey good luck with your architect design passing!"

"Oh thank you. Well bye."

Before Kagome left she ran to Inuyasha and gave him a wet kiss on the lips.

"Good bye Inuyasha."

"Good bye Kagome."

Kagome soon left and Miroku couldn't stop looking at Sango. With her long hair in pig tails. A tank top with her belly showing and tight capris.

"Looking good Sango," said Miroku in his casual lecherous voice.

"Too bad for you Miroku, I'm going to change."

"What day is your fitness test for the cop academy?" asked Inuyasha.

"In two weeks." She replied. "Good thing us cops get paid vacations and stop looking at me that way you perv."

"But Sango," responded Miroku.

Inuyasha continued, "Anyways in two days the new moon is coming. Coincidently I wanted that to be the day when I propose to Kagome."

"But you can't, how could you," interrupted Sango.

"Even though I'm scared half to death, if Kagome sees me like that and stays, then I can propose to her."

"How romantic," said Sango.

While saying that Sango slightly blushed. Miroku couldn't help but envy Inuyasha and Kagome. Boy what he wouldn't do to have that kind of relationship with Sango.

"Well I'm off to the shower. Oh and Inuyasha, Miroku and I are having lunch tomorrow to plan something so you can propose to Kagome."

"We are?" asked Miroku.

"Yes, tomorrow at 2:00 p.m. okay. Dress to impress. Okay then, I must showa to get more powa."

Sango left doing a cartwheel.

"Wow she's perfect," said Miroku. "Inuyasha, I plan to give Sango a promise ring. I'm just so crazy about her. I'm going to give up women for good. Just to be with her."

"Miroku, if something goes wrong tomorrow….. I'm here."

" I know. I hope she can forgive me for all those times."

Sango went to bed at 1:36 a.m. She shared a room with Kagome, unfortunately for Kagome herself, she was still working. When Sango fell asleep Miroku came in to see her. He stared at her for a while and then started to stroke her forehead while uttering, "Sango I'm sorry for the many times I hurt you. Why is this so hard for me to tell you?" Soon after he went back to his room.

Next morning Miroku and Sango got up early and saw Inuyasha and Kagome sleeping on the couch together.

"That is so sweet," said Sango.

"Yes it is, come on and let us get ready to leave."

"We'll plan the best day for them."

"We shall."

They left in Miroku's black Lexis. They ate this place called Luau Lunch.

"Okay we made lunch reservation at an Italian restaurant. They then will drive to the cliff side at five. By then they will eat our homemade picnic dinner and it should be dark when they finish, leaving Inuyasha to do his thing." Said Sango.

"Yes, I'm sure everything will go as planed. And Sango………."

Miroku grabbed one of Sango's hands while saying this. "You look very gorgeous."

Sango had her long black and brownish hair down. She was wearing a pretty spaghetti strapped evening gown with the mix colors of pink and red. Miroku enjoyed the touch of her soft and creamy skin.

"Why thank you," she replied. "You do too."

Indeed he did. His silky jet black hair shined. It was in a respectable ponytail as always. He was wearing a formal suit and how she loved the way he looked in it. It made him even more manly. She couldn't resist him. The dim candle light made his blue eyes so dreamy and mysterious. His face looked so soft, she just wanted to stroke his face. 'What's wrong with me?' she thought. 'Oh yeah, it will never work because of his lecherous ways.'

Wait, what Sango was hearing from him was too good to be true.

"Sango, I'm sorry for the many times I hurt you. Oh god you look so stunning. I want to make this work! I'm going to commit myself to you and only you. So I give you this promise ring. I promise myself to you."

He then slipped a 26K diamond ring on her left ring finger. "Please Sango, accept."

"Oh Miroku!"

Tears of joy fell from her chocolate eyes. She finally did what she yearned to do for years. She stroked Miroku's soft yet course face.

"Miroku, let's get out of here." Said Sango softly.

She got up and gave him a very passionate kiss. Miroku was astonished. They left the Lexus where it was and took a cab to the nearest hotel while embracing each other. They arrived to their twelve story room. Sango then sat on the bed next to Miroku. While staring into the other's eyes they told one another they loved them. Afterward they spent a very affectionate night together and were very happy yet each afraid the dream would end.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Inuyasha woke up and took a shower. He was nervous and excited. When Inuyasha got out it was 5:43 a.m. He wanted to make Kagome a lovely breakfast. Inuyasha tied his long black hair back so it wouldn't get in the pancake mix, although his banes did get in the way a few times. "There I'm finally finished." Said Inuyasha. He got a tray and walked up stairs to wake up Kagome.

"Kagome, wake up," said Inuyasha softly.

"Wha- am I late?" asked Kagome in a sleep voice.

"No, Kagome it's alright. I called you're work and they said they're going to give you a few days off and that you deserve it."

"Oh Inuyasha, thank you. I get breakfast too."

"Of course, anything for you Kagome. I made your favorite: Pancakes with sausages and a mocha frapuccino. Took me forever to make them perfect. I also planed the whole day for us, hope ya don't mind."

"Of course, I'd love that."

"Alright, good."

After Kagome ate she took a long shower while Inuyasha got dressed. Kagome decided to wear a nice sun dress. It was flowy at the bottom and had a white trimming. The top had the style of a tank top and also had white trimming. The dress was a baby blue and came with a matching hat. Kagome also wore slender white high heals that strapped around her ankle.

Inuyasha put on some designer black jeans and a white muscle shirt. Then he put a silky black shirt with cuffs ending at his elbow. He had the collared shirt buttoned up to his mid chest. He then put on casual Nine West Boots and left his sexy black hair down.

When Kagome saw Inuyasha she was speechless as he was when he saw Kagome. They just wanted to embrace each other. Kagome thought he looked like someone from a Shakespeare play and Inuyasha thought Kagome looked like a lovely girl from "'Ol Pari".

3:35 they had finish eating at the Italian restaurant and loved the food there.

"Oh Inuyasha, the food was so delicious," exclaimed Kagome.

"Yeah, I know. Miroku and Sango suggested it."

"Really? You know I haven't seen them since last night."

"Oh yeah. It must have been because last night Miroku gave Sango a promise ring and she must have gave in."

"How romantic. I knew they had to be together. So where to next?"

"Well, let's sit at the park till five and rest."

"Okay. You have something planed?"

"You bet I do. Tonight I'm expressing my love for you. You need to have fun and relax Kagome."

"As long as you're with me."

Inuyasha went to the park twelve minutes away and took a nap on the bench near by.

Earlier Inuyasha had set his stop watch to 4:50. When we awoke from the ringing he saw Kagome still asleep. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. Kagome woke up with the touch of his lips on hers.

"Come on Kagome, it's time to go." Said Inuyasha.

"Okay," she responded lightly.

When Inuyasha and Kagome arrived at the cliff side where they chose a fine spot to dine in where you could see the ocean.

(Damn I wish I was there! – Necko-san)

Inuyasha took out the picnic basket that had been kindly prepared for them. It was filled with spaghetti and parmesan cheese, garlic bread, strawberry wine, and oh delicious banana cream pie.

"This tase wundaful," said Inuyasha with his mouth full.

"Mmmm hmmm, I agree."

Wait, something was wrong. He couldn't stop eating like a pig. He just remembered, his demon was coming back to him. He was having such a wonderful time he had forgot all about the new moon.

"Oh look Inuyasha," said Kagome. "The sun is setting, doesn't it look so beautiful?"

"Kagome look at me."

He grabbed both of her hand as Miroku did when asking for a woman to bear his child.

"What's the matter…….. Aw!"

Kagome saw Inuyasha transforming. His black hair turning silver. His brown eyes turning to gold, and oh my, cute fuzzy doggie ears coming out of his head. And claws as well. She thought he looked divine.

"Kagome, I'm a half dog demon. Every time a new moon appears I turn into this. But I will not harm you!"

"I know Inuyasha. I trust you, I love you. Now at least I know why you kept disappearing every month."

"K-k-kagome. I love you! You're the one! Will you marry me and make me whole?"

"Yes Inuyasha! I will!"

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha slipped a 28k silver diamond ring on her finger. Then they shared a very romantic kiss.

"Ow Inuyasha, your fang poked me."

"Heh, sorry."

THE END!

Hey it's me Necko-San. Man this took all day to write. I did nothing but write! Well of I go to write some more. I hoped you like it. I know it's a bit mushy and corny but hey, I'm a girl. I'm into that stuff! Stay Sweet


End file.
